


[照日/R]穿孔

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7
Kudos: 6





	[照日/R]穿孔

SUMMARY：日向翔阳走动的时候，如果仔细听，会听到铃铛的声音。照岛游儿直到那一刻之前，都以为自己出现幻听了。

-

“嘀嗒”，时针指向了数字十。夜晚的小小出租屋里，日向翔阳正绻在床上。小台灯散发出温暖的光，给看书的人披上了层柔和的色彩。  
日向翔阳似乎早已经习惯了每天的独自一人。他揉揉有些干涩的双眼，合上了书本。瞥到床头柜上放的日历，他抿了抿唇。上面圈出来的“14”格外显眼，只是这天已经过了22个小时。  
照岛游儿还是没有回来。从一个月前开始，照岛游儿就再没有晚上十点之前回过家了。每次日向翔阳一问，照岛游儿就会模模糊糊，每次的回答也总被糊弄过去。一次两次，日向翔阳索性也就懒得问了。  
无非就是又去打游戏，或者打架。有次照岛游儿回家时，脸上青一块儿紫一块儿，嘴角都还在渗血。还有一次，打开家门后直接栽倒在了日向翔阳身上。他和照岛游儿是大二的时候在一起的，照岛游儿还大了自己一岁。虽然是个不良的大学生，但是那份对自己热切的关注与照顾令日向翔阳动了心，便答应了他的追求，在附近租了房，住到了一起。  
…不过目前还是分被子睡的。  
“照岛真是…”  
他正想着今晚照岛游儿回来后一定要同他好好说一说，门却被敲响了。  
“…谁？”  
已经很晚了，而照岛游儿又有家里的钥匙。这个时间还有谁会来拜访…  
“…”  
“到底是谁在门外？”  
“…呃哦哦，老婆，是我。我忘记带家门钥匙了…”  
他慢慢踱步到门口，听见熟悉的声音松了口气。  
“怎么那么不小心。明明早上还嘱咐过…”  
他拧动门把手，拉开了房门。那一刹那，他垂下的眸子突然睁大，一束包装精美的玫瑰花出现在自己面前。  
“情人节快乐，老婆！”  
“奶茶店非要九点半才肯放人…我结了这个月的工资，赶去花店买了这束玫瑰花。”  
“一共999朵呢！还都镶着金边…”  
日向翔阳怔愣在门口，嘴巴慢慢地张大，而后则是惊讶地跳了起来，睡衣后的小帽子也随之起伏。  
“游！游…你、你…给我的？给我的、情人节礼物…？”  
他的食指颤抖地指着自己，睁大的双眸里满是惊喜与不可置信。  
“是啊，当然是给我老婆的。小心磕到脑袋。”  
照岛游儿腾出另一只手来揉了揉日向翔阳毛绒绒的后脑。  
“所、所以你这一个月…是去打工…？包括受伤的那几次？”  
“哈、哈哈，那个…是帮别人打架，来钱快一点嘛…”  
他不好意思的抓了抓脸颊。见日向翔阳没有回应，他又继续说道。  
“不过我之后再没有去了！虽然那个来钱很快，但是一想到自己伤痕累累的可能会让你担心，我就只去了两次。”  
照岛游儿垂了垂眼，而后又正视着日向翔阳盈盈的双眸，眸中溢满了温柔与丝毫不加掩饰的浓浓爱意。  
“害你担心了，翔阳。”  
“…不、不是…那个、我、我才没…”  
日向翔阳双脸爆红，「明明第一次叫自己老婆的时候都没有这么害羞的…」  
「游…真的就是个好老公的样子。」  
「不过游…正经起来真的好帅啊啊！」  
内心的小太阳尖叫着，他捂在毛绒绒拖鞋里的脚趾抓了又抓，小心翼翼地接过了这束玫瑰花。没了玫瑰花的阻挡，他看到了照岛游儿的穿着。身上一套银灰色的西装，打底是白色衬衫，还打着小巧的领结。月光的照耀下，照岛游儿双耳的耳钉闪闪泛着光辉。  
“谢谢你啊…老、老公。我很喜欢。”  
「游…真是穿什么都好看啊。」  
“还有，”  
他整了整衣服，站直了身子。揉了揉鼻头，他突然变得有些羞赧。  
“咳…老婆，我爱你。”  
他脸色染上了层薄红。  
“…我、你、我…那个…你、我…我也…”  
他眨眨眼。  
“我也爱你。”  
日向翔阳浑身微微抖着，今晚来自心上人的惊喜让他脑子一热，微踮起脚主动地吻上了照岛游儿的双唇。照岛游儿没有放跑这个害羞的小家伙，他单手锢住人的后脑，细细品尝起对方极为饱满的唇瓣，温柔地与人小巧的舌头纠缠着。舌钉偶尔扫过人舌面，引得怀中人一阵颤抖。  
“唔…哈…啊…”  
一吻完毕，照岛游儿搂着日向翔阳的后腰，扬起嘴角笑了笑。他似乎又恢复了那副平日的样子。  
“老婆…你真的不知道接吻是要闭上眼睛的吗？”  
“…我…我有闭眼的！唔啊…！游！”  
“那接下来，老婆可千万不要闭眼了哦？”  
照岛游儿托起日向翔阳的双臀，让他伏在了自己的肩头。那双有力的大手稳稳地托着自己敏感的臀瓣，柔软的布料并不能阻挡手掌的热意与触感。他在人肩头小口地喘着气。  
“唔…游…”  
照岛游儿边走边踢关了门，将日向翔阳放倒在两人的床上。  
“老婆…，今晚没问题吧…？”  
“…嗯。”  
日向翔阳抿了抿唇，他明白这个问题是什么意思。  
照岛游儿脱了外套，解了扣子。他趴伏在日向翔阳的上面，双唇落下一个个温柔的吻。他吻过光洁的额头，吻过溢满温柔与自信的双眸，吻过小巧的鼻尖，吻过仍然红红的双唇。他手下慢慢地解开了睡衣的扣子，却在吻上胸口的时候愣了愣。  
“翔阳…这是…”  
那两枚可爱的乳粒正挺立着，每个上面都挂着一个金色的小铃铛。  
“…情人节快乐，游。”  
“看你那么喜欢穿孔…我也在胸前穿了两个。”  
日向翔阳不好意思地扭了扭头。  
“…我还以为听到的铃铛声是幻听了…谢谢你，翔阳。”  
照岛游儿愣了愣，他不自觉地伸出手，指腹轻轻摩挲着金色的小铃铛。  
“和你真是太配了，老婆。”  
“这份礼物，我很喜欢。”  
他又笑笑，灵活的舌舔上了正等待采拮的红果。舌钉滑过异常敏感的乳孔与铃铛，发出清脆的、小小的声音。另一手顾及着那边的乳粒，揉捏、摩擦着，偶尔碰碰那个小铃铛。听到身下的人儿发出好听的喘息声，照岛游儿褪下了日向翔阳的裤子，看到了半抬头的小阴茎，粉嫩得可爱。他伸出舌舔吮着柱身，舌钉给他带来了双重刺激。些许属于金属的凉意混着炙热的舌经过马眼、龟头，日向翔阳用拳头抵在嘴边，仍是颤抖着发出了呻吟。  
“哈啊…游…唔…不、不要那么…”  
他眨了眨眼，而后看到日向翔阳正一张一合的穴口。那里似乎在引诱着照岛游儿，他温热的鼻息打在柱身上，舌头却是探进了日向翔阳的穴道内。他抬起舌尖湿润了穴口，舌钉随着舌一寸寸地细细滑过敏感而又紧致的甬道。  
“呜啊啊…游！不要舔那里…哈啊…呜…”  
快感猛地刺激了日向翔阳的大脑，似有股电流顺着脊柱攀升。他弓起身子，乳粒上的铃铛发出小小的“叮当”声。他抱住照岛游儿的脑袋，双腿抬起，小腿在空中胡乱地挥着。  
“哈啊…游…呜…哈…好、好舒服…唔…”  
日向翔阳不禁大喊了出来。照岛游儿伸出舌，拉出道淫靡的银丝。被津液润湿的穴口看起来诱人非常，阴茎也在分泌着淫水，顺着柱身留下来，混着后穴流出的肠液，濡湿了一小块儿床单。  
“呼…老婆你真是美味极了。想不想更舒服？”  
照岛游儿舔了舔唇，痞痞地笑了笑。他随意撸动了两下自己正发胀的阴茎，轻轻地捅进了穴口。  
“…放松点儿，老婆。…疼就告诉我。”  
“唔…没关系的，你…啊！唔啊…！慢点…”  
似乎“没关系”这三个字一下子打破了什么束缚，听到后他就将阴茎一股脑地插了进来，俯身吮吸着日向翔阳的乳粒大力地抽插起来。  
“咿啊——游…！啊！呜、呜…慢点…老公、啊…”  
照岛游儿一次次地撞击着日向翔阳的敏感点，日向翔阳舒服得连脚趾都绻在一起，口中逸出甜腻的呻吟。  
“游、游…老公、我…呜…我爱、爱你…”  
“…我也爱你，老婆。”  
表白被撞击搞得断断续续，但并不妨碍两人情感的传递。射精时，日向翔阳浑身止不住地颤抖着，乳粒上的两颗小铃铛也在不停地响。只是上面粘了些许的白浊，声音有些哑哑的。

“…老婆，你喜不喜欢在那个地方也…”  
“…滚！我才不要再穿了！太疼了…！”  
“…老婆…就一个，好不好？”  
“你难道还想穿更多？！今晚睡沙发吧！”  
“呜老婆…我说的是耳朵…！”  
照岛游儿表示非常委屈。他说错什么了吗？

END.


End file.
